


Never You Mind (To The Forth Power)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara drops a thermal coupling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never You Mind (To The Forth Power)

**Author's Note:**

> A direct AU of Space/Time. Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘timey-whimey’.

“Two Amys...” Clara said to herself as The Doctor pushed one of them back through the Tardis doors, muttering something about the universe breaking. “Merry Christmas to me!”

“Excuse you, I'm standing right here,” Amy said with a scandalised gasp.

“One of you is...” Clara said distractedly, watching the doors of the Tardis (in the Tardis), hoping for three of her this time but instead...

“Two Claras, now who’s Christmas is it?” Any raised her eyebrow and then dropped it again when another Amy followed her out of the box.

“Good God, it's like Russian dolls.” She clutched Amy's hand and the other Amy clutched the other Clara's hand. “What should we do?”

“Well I don't know what you're thinking but I'm thinking: you, me, you, me and that thing you do with your tongue against my...” Amy shot a look at The Doctor, who had started very unsubtly leaning in. “Never you mind.”

“That's four never you minds,” the other Clara said, swallowing hard, looking at Amy with wide eyes. “I've never not minded so much.”

“I know,” the other Amy said. “Me neither.”

“I actually mind quite a bit,” The Doctor said but went largely ignored.

“Should we?” Amy took Amy's hand.

“Could we?” Clara took Clara's.

“Shall we?” They all looked at each other.

“Let's just...” one of them suggested.

“Good idea,” the rest agreed.

“Clara...s! Amy...s! The universe!” The Doctor reminded them.

“Wibbly-wobbly,” a Clara shouted back at him.

“Timey-Whimey,” an Amy cried out between giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
